No One Knows Everything About Jared Howe
by finewithbeingateennot
Summary: what happens when there's a new girl in the caves and she knows Jared Ian and Kyle. They all know each other in this. Not really T I'm just a little freaked.
1. Chapter 1

No one knows everything about Jared Howe. Not even Mel. He has a past that only a small few know about. That small few includes Ian, Kyle (in my story Kyle is nice and didn't try to kill Wanda and Doc didn't kill souls either) Doc, and seemly Mel.

Mystery's POV

I awoke to the sound of my name being called over and over again until my eyes final worked to my liking even thought I quickly closed them because of the harsh light. The last thing I remember, I was walking in the desert trying to preserve the last of the water I had and then all around me there was black. My name was again being called but there was a very familiar tone to this voice my eyes immediately opened to the one face I hadn't seen in years.

Jared Howe.

The one face I hadn't seen in years. The one the only the best uncle in the world. I hugged him immediately and he whispered in my "I can't believe it's you you're here, and not a soul. I was so worried. How are you? What happened to you? Why were you in the desert?" Another familiar voice came from behind him.

"Give her some time to breathe." I knew it was Ian

"I can't believe your all here" I said with such a voice I sounded relived. I was relived that they were both fine, and well until a question popped into my head and I just had to voice it. I turned to Jared and Ian and asked "where's Kyle is he ok" we all laughed when Ian answered "he got punched in the face a few more times then needed, but he's fine."

After our laughing fit Kyle walked through the door and said "what are you laughing at?" which only makes laugh harder.

After we were all done laughing a girl with thick brown hair walked in and stood next to Jared. She looked at bit younger than him but much older than me. She noticed me eyeing her and said "hey I'm Mel and you are?"

I answered loud and clear and said "my names Leah I'm Jared's niece"

Then she said "Jared's niece I'm Jared's girlfriend"

I turned to Jared taking the opportunity to embarrass him I haven't done this in forever. I said "Oh Jar, Jar has found his true love." In the babies voice I could mange.

This made Mel, Ian, Doc and Kyle to burst in laughter as well as me and Jared to turn bright red.

Then an amazingly beautiful girl walked in the room. She had blonde flowing curls and wasn't much taller than me, with freckles under her nose. We looked like we could be cousins, because we both had blond curly hair, and freckles. The only thing different was her eyes. She was a soul. I don't freak out when I see souls or judge so I just asked her "what's you name? My is Leah and I'm Jared niece."

A very large smile grew on her face and she said "My name is Wanda and I'm guessing that's your name?"

I smiled while the others looked taken back by her question but I wasn't I said "no my real name is Lila but I don't like it so I changed it the only time anyone calls me that is when there mad at me." She giggled and said "you should go with Mel and bathe" and until then I didn't dare take in my appearance I looked down to find myself like I was in the desert except that I was covered in dirt and sand and my hair was a mess.

As soon as we arrived I walked in the room I jumped in the water, and was gone.

When I got out it was time for dinner so Wanda and Mel lead me to the dinning hall practically dragging me across the floor.

When we walked in all eyes were on me I couldn't help put smile and take a seat next to Jared and some boy that is taller than me but my age or a year or two older. He smiled and said "hi I'm Jamie Stryder."

Out of all the thing my mind had one thing to say why was he so formal but I answered quickly I said "Hi I'm Leah Howe" I hesitated for a second before I finished my sentence "Jared Howe's niece" his mouth dropped and Mel laughed and said "ha Jamie you should see your face" then he stuttered and said "but, but did you know you look like Wanda" I laughed and said "I noticed"

Then Jared said "yes James she is my little baby that I will forever look after. Ow!" Mel had just hit him on the arm and scolded him by saying "Jared Howe how dare you!"

Jamie and I just broke into uncontrolled laughter and in between laughs I said "his middle names Scott" then Mel broke out laughing as well.

Jared turned red and said "I will get you some day Howe" and then I mocked him making him laugh as well as everyone sitting at our table. I think I will like being here.

After dinner I was quite tired I don't know why thought because I had slept for four days straight. I believe I am growing a secret crush on Jamie I know it quite weird he's just different.

Jamie's POV

She acted so confidant and her laugh. I think I'm in love with Leah Howe, but Jared will not like that he's like an annoying older brother you look up to them, but when a girls involved it turns around.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in forever I've had a lot of babysitting jobs over the summer I will update when I get the chance. Also I have decided to write a Clato story. Another thing Please take my polls.

Leah's POV

(she in a dream in this font)

I was sitting in a field all alone then I looked over only one thought passed through my mind.

I woke up it was all a dream. I looked to my right to see Jamie what was he doing here I thought.

Then I asked "Jamie? What are you doing?"

He looked shocked that you were awake, and said "well I heard you screaming a few minutes ago"

All I could answer was "oh" then fell back to sleep.

AN: sorry this is the shortest chapter I will have. Bye! Ps: why do you think Leah had a dream in a field, and screamed. You will find out next chapter


End file.
